


Bound

by EternalShipper



Series: Chocolate & Champagne [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: The night continues... And Voldemort plots...#moreporn
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape/Voldemort
Series: Chocolate & Champagne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Bound

Severus awakes to the sound of moaning. He opens his eyes and realizes that last night was not a dream. And that the Master he had known before paranoia and mistrust had set in is back.

Said Master is in his bed currently. His fingers massaging Hermione’s well-used pussy as she hisses with a mix of pleasure-pain sound, her legs wide open as her hands expose her pussy. His Master raises one eyebrow at him and pulls the girl on top of him, grabbing at her hips as she rides him without hesitation letting out little moans.

“Would you like the professor to joins us, Hermione?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please!” Severus’ mouth his dry at the display

“Then can you show him where you want him to fuck you?” biting her lip and never stopping the motions of her hips, she grabs at the perfect globes of her ass, and spreads them apart, showing him her pink opening. And he obliges, matching the rhythm below him, his hands taking handfuls of her breasts and tweaking her nipples as pleasure runs him over.

“You should see the blissed-out look in her face Severus. She’s eating at that sinful lower lip. She’s so out of it she’s starting to drool. One day I’ll make her come back to this state of pleasure without narcotics. And We’ll do it so often Severus. She’s begging us to let her come. Should we? What will you do for us, Hermione? ”

“Anyth’n. Please.”

The Dark Lord smirks “Do you swear to bind yourself to us both, until the end of days, in magic, life, body, and soul? ”

He knows she’s unable to understand what he’s doing, maybe not even what he’s saying. “All you need to do is say I Do, and you’ll be allowed to come.”

Lightning explodes at their ears as she repeats those two words until he finally says: “Cum!”

And she spasms repeatedly between them, magic cursing through her at the same time the bond takes place.

“She’s still coming, Severus. I swear she’s squirting all over me.”


End file.
